TKO's Battle
by awesomebug586
Summary: T.K.O faces off with Shadowy Figure and is forced to come to terms with his emotions


T.K.O rammed right into the oh-so "shadowy" figure, the one responsible for Carol's all the sudden death. "I've let you get away for TOO LONG. Now, It's just you and me, and I'll make you regret the mere thought of your birth!" He started rapidly punching the figure in aggression... But he just chuckled and got up, unharmed, to the hedgehog-haired boy's surprise, and further rage. "I always wondered what'd actually unleash your truly devious yet powerful form, KO..." T.K.O clenched his fist "Who knew it was so simple as getting rid of... Silverspark..." He said those words in a tone of disgust, as if he knew something the rage induced turbo-charged boy didn't.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER!" He yelled as he charged at Shadowy Figure again, though the mysterious hooded villain dodged with ease.

"Quite the contrary, my turbonic friend. I know EVERYTHING about her, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I have you right where I want you!" With that, Shadowy Figure lunged at T.K.O, knocking them right over and onto the ground.

Not satisfied, the hooded being round kicked T.K.O, still struggling to get up, causing the latter, now weaker, to lunge right at Shadowy Figure. This time, he didn't move, letting the turbonic figure pin him to the ground. With a furious cry of rage, T.K.O kept on punching and kicking, visible tears of frustration and anger in his eyes.

However, like last time, Shadowy Figure didn't appear unmoved or hurt, taking each hit and punch with the smile of a madman. Finally, he spoke: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what good will all this do, KO, or should I say, T.K.O? Getting rid of me won't bring your mother back..." T.K.O stood shocked for a moment, before bringing his fist up, now covered in purple sparking energy, as he screamed once again in utter fury, bringing it down.

However, before he could hit Shadowy Figure, the being grabbed his hand, preventing it from hitting anything. "So predictable." With a roar of laughter, he launched T.K.O right into the wall, the impact knocking him out.

With a gasp, the boy shot up, but he wasn't in the back room anymore, he was somewhere he knew far too well, KO's mind. With a groan he sat up, still feeling pain from literally being slammed into a wall. Did KO take control again? Seeing his house in the distance, he limped to it, hoping to just lay in bed and go to sleep. He'd take care of Shadowy Figure another day, he'd make him pay... But as he neared the door, It opened, and to his surprise, KO stepped out.

"K-KO? What are you doing here? Haven't you already taken control and gotten us out of that dumpster already?!" KO chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Well, no... not yet, I just wanted to talk and stuff, ya know?" "About... what?" T.K.O replied, apathetic. "W-Well, I know you don't like talking about your emotions and all... but, I kinda saw what happened out there..." He pointed to the KO-Vision monitor, currently in static mode.

"Oh."

"Listen, I k-know my m-mom's kinda a hard topic to talk about, but... you can't j-just act all b-brash like that when f-facing h-him!" KO's voice started to waver, and a tear could be seen in his eye. However, T.K.O wasn't having it, now even more furious. "D-DON'T YOU CARE?!" He yelled, in rage, snapping KO out of his thoughts. "H-HE'S THE REASON MOM'S GONE! W-WE HAVE TO... WE HAVE TO..." He couldn't help but sob silently, as a single tear fell down, though he sat down and hid his face, trying to hide it.

However, he felt his... 'brother' sit down next to him, draping an arm around him. "I-I know, T.K.O, I-I miss her too..." He said that as fresh tears started appearing in his eyes. "We'll beat Shadowy Figure, we j-just c-can't-" Suddenly the boy started sobbing, hugging onto T.K.O, still not over losing his mother. Normally, T.K.O would just push his counterpart away, but this was different. He groaned, and with a unamused look, grabbed KO and simply pressed the latter against his chest, his version of a hug.

Eventually he let go, and KO sighed. "Thanks... I really needed that, but as I was saying, Shadowy Figure feeds off of our emotions and our desperation. I-If we want to beat him, w-we need to learn to control ourselves, and not use our fists, and m-more of our well, intelligence, and to focus. That's w-what mom taught me, a-at least..." He waited to T.K.O to have an angry outburst, saying how that was stupid, or how they'd never beat Shadowy Figure like that, but there was none, just silence. Eventually, however, the boy in question just silently nodded his head.

They'd beat Shadowy Figure.

They'd avenge Carol.


End file.
